


Magical Mortification

by liaratsoniii



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, F/F, Girl Penis, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3582096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt "David walks in on Emma cumming all over Regina with a magic cock". NC-17, contains g!p. Don't read if that's not your thing! Reviews always welcomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mortification

Emma was lying on her bed at her parents place in her underwear, one hand slipped under the soft cotton lining of her panties, thinking of her girlfriend, Regina Mills. She imagined bending her over Regina's office desk and fucking her so good. Emma's fingers swirled around her clit, spreading her wetness across the sensitive nub, gasping and moaning at the sensation. All of a sudden, her fingers tingled and a burst of white magic shot through her fingertips, accompanied by a strange sensation in her core.

  
"What the hell?!" she yelped, discovering that where her fingers were teasing her clitoris not five seconds ago, were now resting on a... penis?! ' _What the fuck is going on'_ , she thought. Before she could properly assess what was happening, she heard a knock on the door.

  
' _Shit_ ,' she thought, assuming it was David or Mary Margaret coming home early from running errands.

  
She grabbed a thin plaid robe from beside her and threw it on over her red bra and grey boy short underwear, which were now pulled tight across the massive erection she was sporting.

  
"Coming!" she yelled out as she made her way to the door.

  
She heard an all too familiar chuckle from behind the door. "You will be soon." It wasn't her parents at the door, it was Regina. Emma breathed a sigh of relief before opening the door. She could swear that Regina could read her mind, as she was just about to text her and tell her that she was just thinking of having sex with her, and all of a sudden she had a fucking dick between her legs, and needed Regina to come over right that instant.

  
"Hello, Miss Swan." Regina said as she entered the room. She was wearing a long gray coat, a satin red blouse, a black pencil skirt, and black sheer stockings. Her shiny brunette hair, cropped just above her shoulders, was perfectly straight except for the ends which she kept. curled out.

  
"Thank god you're here, Regina. I have no idea what just happened, but I was... err, touching myself and well, thinking of you, and out of nowhere my magic just started acting up and now well..." Emma moved the front of the robe over, exposing the outline of her hard cock in her panties.

  
Regina bit her lip at the sight, heat pooling in her core. "I've heard of this happening before, but I've never actually seen it."

  
"Well, how do I get rid of it?!"

  
"The only way to get rid of it is to, well, let's put it this way Miss Swan... make good use of it."

  
She sauntered over to Emma, untying the messy knot on her robe and letting it fall to the floor. Emma leaned into Regina, capturing her lips with a fiery intensity. Regina's impeccably applied dark red lipstick was smeared around the edges of her lips as they kissed, tongues exploring each others mouths, moans escaping their lips.  
Regina backed Emma up into the bedroom as they continued to kiss passionately, slamming the door behind them, barely breaking apart to catch a breath. They lay down on Emma's bed, Regina on top of the younger blonde. A hand slipped into Emma's underwear, grasping her cock in her slender hand. She began to lightly stroke her length, making Emma grunt and groan into Regina's mouth. Emma was at least a good seven inches, and pretty thick as well. Regina's mouth moved from her lips down to her neck, planting kissing along her strong jawline and swirling her tongue around the pulse point on her neck. She bit down just hard enough to make an impression on her pale skin. Emma reached around her back and removed her red bra, flinging it across the room as Regina's lips latched on to a pert nipple, sucking lightly as her hand still worked her cock. Her pink tongue trailed between her breasts and down her stomach. Slipping both hands into either side of Emma's underwear, Regina slowly pulled them down, her dick finally being released from the tight panties. Regina teasingly kissed the base of her cock, darting her tongue out to lick it ever so lightly.

  
At this point, Emma was almost going crazy with arousal. It felt completely different than normal, and the sensations of Regina's tongue drove her just as wild on her cock as they did on her pussy.

  
"Regina, babe, I swear to god.... please...." she mumbled, almost incoherently.

  
"Please what, Emma?" Regina teased.

  
"Just put me in your damn mouth."

  
Happy to comply, Regina licked from the base of Emma's cock right up to the pink tip before taking as much of her in her mouth as she could. Emma cried out as her member was enveloped in Regina's hot, wet mouth. She began to thrust her hips forward as Regina's head bobbed up and down on her dick. Her hands made their way to the back of Regina's head, winding her fingers in her brown hair as she gently fucked her mouth. Regina's tongue teased every inch of Emma's cock, and her moans grew louder and louder. Not wanting her to cum yet, Regina took her mouth away, a string of spit dangling between her pouty lips and Emma's cock.

  
"I want you to fuck me with your big dick, Emma." Regina said in that always so sultry tone.

  
She began to do a little strip tease for the savior, unzipping her pencil skirt and pulling it and her stockings down her legs, agonizingly slowly. She stepped out of her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse, shedding the red fabric before taking her black lacy bra off. Regina got on her hands and knees, her round olive skinned ass in the air. Her pussy was exposed and she was extremely wet and ready for Emma.

  
Emma positioned herself behind Regina, lining her cock up with Regina's entrance, rubbing the tip against her clit as she did so. She slowly pushed inside of the older woman until her hips touched Regina's ass. Her warm core clenched around Emma's cock as she began to thrust, slowly at first but quickly building up momentum. Regina pushed herself back onto Emma's dick, wanting to be completely full of her. She cried out with pleasure with every thrust as Emma filled her up and stretched her walls. Beads of sweat formed on Emma's forehead as she pounded into Regina's tight pussy. The two women were moaning in unison, the pleasure almost unbearable.

  
"Regina..." Emma said whilst panting and groaning, "I.. I'm gonna cum... fuck..."

  
Emma suddenly panicked, not knowing whether or not she could get Regina pregnant with this magical appendage. She pulled out of Regina's pussy and started stroking her cock at a fast pace.

  
"Oh Emma, give me all of your cum, I want you to cum all over my ass." Regina moaned, knowing how dirty talk turned Emma on.

  
And just like that, Emma practically screamed in pleasure, shooting white, hot streams of cum all over Regina's backside. She continued pumping at her cock as cum poured out of her.

  
Suddenly the bedroom door burst open. "Emma, I need your help with.... _EMMA?!?!_ " David Nolan stopped dead in his tracks as he saw what was happening in front of him.

  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Emma screamed. Of all the times to be interrupted by her parents, they had to choose to walk in when she had a fucking dick between her legs?!

'Wait. Where did it go?' Emma thought. When she looked down, the magical dick had disappeared and her vagina was back. 'I guess Regina was right.'

David ran out of the room covering his eyes, and Regina quickly put her coat on her naked body and did up the zipper. She ran out after him.

  
"REGINA, WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed. The look on his face could only be described as scarred for life.

  
Not knowing what else to do, Regina closed her eyes and raised her hand, performing a quick memory spell on David so that his memories of the past 5 minutes would be erased permanently, and they would hopefully never have to relive this awkward ending to possibly the best sex they've ever had. Before David came back to conciousness, Regina ran back in the room to find a mortified Emma turning every shade of red.

  
"Don't worry, my darling, I wiped his memory."

  
"REGINA! You can't just wipe my father's memory!" Emma gasped.

  
"I only wiped the last five minutes, Emma. The only thing he won't remember is you coming all over my ass. Which by the way, is now dripping down my backside. Can you please join me in the shower after you help him with whatever it is he needs?" Regina gave Emma a quick wink and hid behind the door as David walked in, this time to find Emma fully dressed, just sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine that was on her bedside table.

  
"Emma, I need your help with something down at the station, can you come give me a hand?" he asked.

  
"Sure, can you give me 20 minutes?" she asked. David gave her a quick nod and headed back out the front door.

  
Emma breathed a sigh of relief as he left. She might be mortified forever, but at least David never had to see that mental image again. And as Regina dropped her coat, Emma quickly forgot about her embarrassment and followed her girlfriend into the shower.


End file.
